1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a microscopy imaging structure with inverse focus by a phase conjugated mirror and a microscopy imaging method using inverse focus by phase conjugation, and more particularly, to a microscopy imaging structure with inverse focus by a phase conjugated mirror and a microscopy imaging method using inverse focus by phase conjugation which are used for probing human tissues in the field of medical treatments.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a prior art biomedical detection imaging structure. This is a method commonly used for increasing the imaging resolution of biomedical tissue imaging apparatuses currently available. As shown in FIG. 1, the prior art biomedical detection imaging structure forms an image mainly by penetrating a probe beam through a biomedical tissue for the probing purpose or by exciting a phosphor which is injected into an object to be detected in advance.
At the right side of the diagram, a laser light source is used to provide a coherent beam, which is split into two probe beams (i.e., a probe beam A and a probe beam B) through a beam splitter. The probe beam A from the beam splitter is then focused by an objective lens O1 to a focal point in the object to be detected, and the probe beam B is reflected by a reflecting mirror to the other side of the object to be detected and is focused by the other objective lens O2 to the same focal point in the object to be detected. Signal lights are reflected and scattered by the object to be detected are respectively collected by the two objective lenses to two sensors for subsequent signal processing.
In practical applications, the method of FIG. 1 requires irradiation of probe beams from both sides of the object to be detected, and this indeed can also achieve the effect of collecting signals and forming an image. However, the most prominent problem with the method is that the thickness and shape of the object to be detected may seriously interfere the application of this method. Once the object to be detected has a volume too bulky, illuminating the probe beams from both sides of the object will become difficult and sometimes may even become impossible.